


Babylon [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, DADT, Fix-It, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Post-Series, Slow Build, Terminal Illnesses, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after retrieving his brother's body from the Gate of Truth Edward Elric is still paying the price. Will his debt ever be repaid, or will it finally cost him everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Babylon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773520) by [BeautifulFiction_FMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA). 



> This has been a long time in the making but it is finally done!
> 
>  **Music** [in order of appearance]:  
>  _Again_ by Yui [Opening]  
>  _Sad Flashback Music_ from Youtube  
>  _Dearly Beloved [piano arrangement]_ by Takehiko Yamada  
>  _Hollow Bastion [piano arrangement]_ by Yoko Shimomura  
>  _Eternal Harvest [piano arrangement]_ by Nobuo Uematsu  
>  _J-E-N-O-V-A [piano arrangement]_ by Nobuo Uematsu
> 
>  **Art** by [kishokahime](http://kishokahime.deviantart.com/art/FMA-Babylon-Group-Colored-83281631)
> 
>  **Audiofic Archive link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/babylon-0)  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbooks | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-Interlude I) | 7:18:24 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon%20Part%201%20\(1-Interlude%20I\).m4b) (196.2 MB)  
Part 2 (11-Interlude II) | 9:11:38 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon%20Part%202%20\(11%20-%20Interlude%20II\).m4b) (259.0 MB)  
Part 3 (21-32) | 11:22:54 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon%20Part%203%20\(21-32\).m4b) (322.0 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 31:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/01%20Babylon%20ch%201.mp3) (29.1 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 38:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/02%20Babylon%20ch%202.mp3) (35.4 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 35:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/03%20Babylon%20ch%203.mp3) (33.1 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 41:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/04%20Babylon%20ch%204.mp3) (38.2 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 38:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/05%20Babylon%20ch%205.mp3) (35.9 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 41:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/06%20Babylon%20ch%206.mp3) (38.0 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 42:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/07%20Babylon%20ch%207.mp3) (39.2 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 41:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/08%20Babylon%20ch%208.mp3) (38.5 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 42:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/09%20Babylon%20ch%209.mp3) (39.5 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 42:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/10%20Babylon%20ch%2010.mp3) (38.9 MB) |   
Interlude I | 43:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/11%20Babylon%20Interlude%20I.mp3) (40.1 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 58:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/12%20Babylon%20ch%2011.mp3) (53.5 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 42:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/13%20Babylon%20ch%2012.mp3) (39.3 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 51:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/14%20Babylon%20ch%2013.mp3) (47.6 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 40:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/15%20Babylon%20ch%2014.mp3) (37.1 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 41:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/16%20Babylon%20ch%2015.mp3) (38.1 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 58:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/17%20Babylon%20ch%2016.mp3) (54.2 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 51:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/18%20Babylon%20ch%2017.mp3) (47.4 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 49:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/19%20Babylon%20ch%2018.mp3) (45.3 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 1:09:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/20%20Babylon%20ch%2019.mp3) (64.2 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 43:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/21%20Babylon%20ch%2020.mp3) (40.4 MB) |   
Interlude II | 45:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/22%20Babylon%20Interlude%20II.mp3) (42.5 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 56:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/23%20Babylon%20ch%2021.mp3) (52.0 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 48:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/24%20Babylon%20ch%2022.mp3) (45.0 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 42:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/25%20Babylon%20ch%2023.mp3) (39.4 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 1:01:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/26%20Babylon%20ch%2024.mp3) (56.5 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 51:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/27%20Babylon%20ch%2025.mp3) (47.5 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 56:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/28%20Babylon%20ch%2026.mp3) (52.2 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 58:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/29%20Babylon%20ch%2027.mp3) (50.1 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 1:01:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/30%20Babylon%20ch%2028.mp3) (56.4 MB) |   
Chapter 29 | 54:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/31%20Babylon%20ch%2029.mp3) (49.9 MB) |   
Chapter 30 | 48:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/32%20Babylon%20ch%2030.mp3) (44.5 MB) |   
Chapter 31 | 56:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/33%20Babylon%20ch%2031.mp3) (52.5 MB) |   
Chapter 32 | 1:31:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Babylon/34%20Babylon%20ch%2032.mp3) (84.1 MB) | 


End file.
